1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-266196 describes a wiring board in which a cavity is formed to open toward one side and there are multiple pads on the bottom surface of the cavity, and a method for manufacturing such a wiring board. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-266196 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.